I Need a Hot Girl
I Need a Hot Girl is the 10th song off Guerrilla Warfare by Hot Boys thumb|376px|right Lyrics (Mannie Fresh) You need a hot one I got one, I take and bend Shake it down, break it down, with me and a friend Biggity bounce, slide, ride, work that thing to the right Push it down, push it up, boom you dynamite Lick it up like ice cream, nigga you know To make me bow bow bow bow (Rocky Balboa) See I lovin it when you thuggin, baby just don't stop You could wobledee wobledee (drop drop it like it's hot) Beat it up and eat it up, love that's yo dick And if you ain't from the ghetto, then ride out bitch Arms, legs, backs, and breast You better read her fucking tats Nigga Mannie Fresh Suck it up and yuck it up, baby work on that pole Got them niggaz in a circle hollerin here we go-o Back that azz up hea all the way to the zipper I really love you hot girl but I got to flip her Chorus: (What you need boy?) I need a hot girl (What you want boy?) I want a hot girl (What you need boy?) I need a hot girl (What you want boy?) I want a hot girl (Baby) I need a hot-n-spicy hoe I can shop with Give my hoe 10 G's, tell her to spend the shit See my hot girl ride Lexus Coupe, bitch And she got the matchin Roley-o, floss your shit And she got the matching links for the winter bitch See a real hot girl can't be faded bitch Roll the dice, hit the sev', no crap no bitch Got the brand new Rover out the showroom quick Customized TV's all through that bitch Yokahama 20-inch dubs on that bitch See my Cash Money hot girl floss her shit Ridin Uptown bumpin hot boys ya bitch And that blue faced Rolex I bought that bitch Keep big head Benjamins on through her shit Fuck a "Thug Girl", them hoes can come and suck my dick I need a hot girl to represent this Uptown shit Chorus: repeat 2X (What you need boy?) I need a hot girl (What you want boy?) I want a hot girl (What you need boy?) I need a hot girl (What you want boy?) I want a hot girl (B.G) Where my bitch at? Look a hot girl is a silent hoe If a bitch get outta line she a violent hoe Ain't no pest, far from being a whining hoe Fuck up she confess, she ain't no lyin hoe That's what I need, a hot girl is a jazzy bitch I'd take her any day for a classy bitch On the down low for her nigga she a nasty bitch I tell her touch it, she gon' reach down and grab the dick I bust a nut, it's soft, she get it back hard The police kick in the door she take the charge If a nigga goto jail she run for a nigga Money orders, business, and go run for a nigga She be a nigga ballin, would get bout it for her nigga Lemme come thorugh, hit the stash, and walk up by the nigga I can't see no other bitch for the B.G. But a hot girl fo sho call her a H.G. (a hot girl) Chorus: repeat 2X (What you need boy?) I need a hot girl (What you want boy?) I want a hot girl (What you need boy?) I need a hot girl (What you want boy?) I want a hot girl (Turk) I like'em hot, the ones that don't tell me to stop Eat dick swallow the cum, and they know how to pop I need a project bitch, a hoodrat bitch One that don't give a fuck and say she took that bitch (Lil' Wayne) She a doggy wit it, she gon wobbledee Then she know im da want it wit it Open her legs and squeeze a nigga Like she want me in it Now turn around and back it up Then throw it at a nigga Tell her I say, "Ohh that's enough" (Turk) Give me a gansta ho, one that don't give a fuck And thata shank the hoe The one that'll slang still, and keep it on the low One that'll do time for me, and say fuck the po' To all you know (Lil' Wayne) Lil' Wayne in the twat have it hurtin and thumpin They be like, "That nigga small girl but he workin wit somethin" Lil' Wayne on fire I'll smash on your boo before a hot girl bang What's the matter with you? Chorus: repeat 2x (What you need boy?) I need a hot girl (What you want boy?) I want a hot girl (What you need boy?) I need a hot girl (What you want boy?) I want a hot girl (B.G.) Understand look, that's a motherfuckin Hot Boys Definition of a motherfuckin hot girl Do you see what I'm saying? It's all gravy If you fit the description, then come on get with a nigga Come on get with a nigga If you think it's ???, come get wit a nigga